


sinners are the winners

by Anonymous



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Homophobia, I'm so Sorry This is So Fucked Up, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretending to Be Gay, Pretending to Be Trans, Transphobia, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Liars burn in hell, you know that, right?""I already have a one-way ticket to hell."
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	sinners are the winners

**Author's Note:**

> this is so terrible im sorry but the idea wouldnt go away
> 
> trigger warnings for homophobia, transphobia, and basically an onslaught of similiar terrible things.
> 
> to be clear, i am trans, and i don't condone with ayano is doing. this is the worst thing i've ever written and i don't stand for anything in this fic. this is... something that wouldn't leave me alone. i'd rather have me write it than someone who isn't trans, anyway.
> 
> please do not read if this will trigger you. i understand reading homophobia/transphobia can be helpful to those struggling with internalized homophobia/transphobia, but i highly suggest against doing that. it just affirms your beliefs. 
> 
> please read with caution.

Ayano Aishi didn't know what happened until the truth smacked her in the face like a jealous woman who caught her husband cheating on her with her best friend by seeing them have sex in their own house, on the couch that she had originally lost her virginity to him in the past. 

The truth stung badly, but the realization of what the truth really meant really rubbed salt into her newly-created wound.

-

Her ten rivals had been eliminated, two via bloody means. Childhood friend fell in love with someone else. Cooking girl accidentally poisoned herself, landing herself for a couple of weeks in the hospital. Drama queen got a bad reputation with some rumors and secrets she couldn't sweep under the rug. Occult leader was convinced to stop pursuing the stupid infatuation. Athletic girl screwed up way too many things, leading to a full-on rejection. 

The substitute nurse was harder to convince, but she eventually got the idea when her own syringe took too much blood away from her. She'll be sleeping forever until her loved ones pull the plug on her. She won't be flirting (whether accidentally or purposefully) with any students any time soon.

The teacher was a despicable woman. It was too risky to try to take her down by force, but she wasn't a weak-willed woman that would yield to any attempt at convincing either. But when a multitude of receipts somehow showed up in a folder on the guidance counselor's desks, a staff meeting excluding her led to a quick dismissal from the school for acts of misconduct. Yet, her body was discovered at her apartment later that weekend, a tragedy of a break-in murder with unknown motives. She was murdered in her sleep, and no one could figure out what had happened. She won't be preying on innocent children anymore. (Ayano convinced herself that such a disgusting person shouldn't be allowed to live anymore.)

The delinquent leader was the hardest by far. She was too strong to be taken down by force, especially with the delinquents under her lead. She probably wouldn't be very easy to convince either. She wasn't super gullible, but a little bit of mushing up to her made her let her guard down. Once Ayano proved her loyalty by saving a delinquent from getting in trouble, Ayano got closer and closer to the delinquent leader. Betraying her was easy; all the dirt came out onto the guidance counselor's table, and she had no other choice but to let the kids leave their school.

Senpai's sister was a delicate little girl. She was too close to Senpai, even closer than that childhood friend that was practically glued to Senpai. Befriending her was no simple process. Ayano had to basically do her best to get on the girl's good side, even if that meant sucking up to the child. So, when Senpai's sister asked her about a crush, Ayano told her the truth. She had hummed and agreed that she'd be good for him. That was the end of that, but Ayano can't help but feel disgusted at how she had to grovel at her feet in order to get Senpai's sister to trust her.

The student council president. Now, that was a harder one. She was definitely distrusting of Ayano, which forced Ayano to brainstorm ways to destroy her. It had been difficult, but she ended up using the drama club president, manipulating her to murder. It had been difficult to get it to work, with all the little details, but Kizana, in her rage, was able to get the job done.

Now, no one was in her way.

-

The love letter was placed into his locker.

Now all she had to do was wait.

-

Ten weeks of deliberate planning had led up to all of this. And once Senpai was officially hers, he'd never leave her even if he wanted to in the first place.

-

"Senpai..."

The scenery was beautiful. She stood there, watching the boy turn around mindlessly and blink in surprise. Seeing his eyes looking upon her made her heart go doki-doki, beating crazily out of control. 

"Oh! ... Ayano... right?"

Ayano smiles softly. He knew her name. He knew her name, and the way he said her name made her want to record it and listen to it 24/7. She could fall asleep to the way that her name rolled off his tongue.

She held out her confession letter.

"Senpai... I had a crush on you. You're really cute and I'd love to go out with you. Can I be your girlfriend?"

His eyes widened.

He didn't even take the letter.

"Ayano... I'd love to accept... but..."

Ayano widens her eyes.

"Ayano, I'm actually gay."

-

He had apologized, and then he walked away from the tree, presumably on his way home now.

Ayano was frozen in shock. In all the ways that she thought it would go down, it had never gone down this path. She had never even considered that anyone here would even not be straight. Info-chan had never said anything about this - she probably didn't even know. Things like this aren't usually things you talk about.

Ayano felt her heart crush into a million pieces.

All that work, for the love of her life, and it was for nothing. Because Senpai would never love her.

Senpai could never love her the way she is, the way she wants him to love her.

Senpai would never be hers. 

-

Gay.

Taro Yamada was gay.

Ayano kicked the Senpai shrine, sending all its contents to the ground.

She can't believe her luck. Her mother had never mentioned the possibility of this. This isn't something she's equipped to deal with. 

Being gay is already terrible. Not necessarily that it's terrible to be gay, but it's terrible to live in this country and be gay. It's unheard of. You don't see it. People shame others who are different.

Ayano shakes her head. 

She doesn't find homosexuality wrong. It's just the society they grew up in.

Ayano sighs.

She wishes she could have gotten through, maybe helped him. But this is something that can't be helped... right?

-

Then, suddenly, something came to mind.

Within the stacks of manga in her room, there's one controversial one, one that has things that she never understood and never will.

A person born male, that presents as female, wants to be female.

Ayano grinned.

If she couldn't have Senpai, no one else could. If she couldn't have Senpai the way she is now, then, well, she'll change herself.

It's what an Aishi would do, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> 888 843 4564 is the lgbt national hotline. please call if you need help.


End file.
